


An Adventure in Knitwear

by CaffieneKitty



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen, John is a Saint, M/M, Squinty Gen, abuse of knitting, sherlock tries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-30
Updated: 2011-01-30
Packaged: 2017-12-30 04:58:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1014372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaffieneKitty/pseuds/CaffieneKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <a href="http://sherlockbbc-fic.livejournal.com/5950.html?thread=26107454#t26107454">Prompt</a>
  <br/>
  <i>: "I just want something really awkward and fluffy."</i>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It's the thought that counts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Adventure in Knitwear

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** The characters and their world do not belong to me and are not my creation.
> 
>  
> 
> _Originally posted on January 30, 2011_

The very first thing John noticed about the jumper was that it had three arms.

"Um. Sherlock, did you knit this yourself?"

"Yes." Sherlock scowled. "It's mathematically perfect. I don't know why it looks like that."

"Perhaps maths and knitting aren't compatible."

"Evidently." Sherlock sat on the sofa as though falling from a great height. "I should have gotten rid of it."

John brushed the soft blue-green garment. "No, of course you shouldn't have! This must have taken you ages to make."

"Wasted effort. I'm sorry to disappoint."

"Don't be ridiculous!" John smirked and pulled the jumper on. After a brief moment of disorientation, he poked his head through the correct hole to see Sherlock staring at him with a bemused smile.

"It looks ridiculous, John. If you are trying to preserve my feelings, I assure you, there's no need-"

"Of course there's need. It's my jumper, and I'm going to wear it." John selected the two most directly opposed sleeves and slid his arms into them, leaving the third dangling from the center of his chest. The body of the garment rolled loosely down halfway to his knees. "There. It fits."

Sherlock looked horrified. "You can't be serious?"

"I probably won't be parading around London in it, but yeah. It's warm, it fits well enough and you made it for me." John examined the central sleeve, which hung like an ingrown necktie. A necktie-cozy, maybe? "It's a Sherlock original design."

Sherlock snorted. "Original is the most charitable thing that can be said about that abomination."

"Here now! I'll not have you insulting my new jumper! And," John said with sudden inspiration, swinging the third arm up around his neck and tucking the cuff underneath the third sleeve's shoulder. "See? Built-in scarf, just like yours. Brilliant!"

Sherlock blinked, then chuckled, applauding slowly as he laughed. "Oh well done, John!"

John grinned. "Maybe maths and knitting aren't so incompatible after all."

"Perhaps not." Sherlock's eyes twinkled above his smirk.

"Now then," said John, feeling only slightly silly and wonderfully warm. "Tea?"

\- - -  
(that's all)


End file.
